Percakapan Pagi
by Hikari Kou Minami
Summary: Ia tahu, karena dialah satu-satunya yang ingin digigit sampai mati. Ialah satu-satunya orang yang menjadi mangsa Hibari. Dan itu tidak akan berubah. Selamanya. Such a fluffy, maybe. —6918.


**Title**: Percakapan Pagi

**Author**: Hikari Kou Minami

**Disclaimer**: KHR! © Akira Amano

**Warning**: mengandung konten BL, OOC, gaje-ness, abal-ness, aneh-ness, weird-title dan hal lainnya.

**Notes**: Tolong, abaikan saja kata yang saya bold dengan sengaja.

* * *

.

* * *

Waktu itu, Mukuro sedang memasak sesuatu untuk sarapan bersama. Sementara Hibari hanya duduk terdiam di kursi sambil sesekali memperhatikan sang ilusionis itu memasak. Yah, mana mungkin lelaki berdarah Italia itu membiarkan sang mantan prefek itu memasak. Bahkan tidak makan lebih baik daripada dapur hancur karena lelaki karnivora itu. Mata kelabu lelaki berdarah Jepang itu sejenak melihat pasangannya sedang mengambil sebuah piring dari rak. Mungkin masakannya sudah siap untuk dihidangkan.

Setelah selesai menaruh masakannya dari wajan ke piring, lelaki penyandang Mist Guardian itu pun melepas celemek masaknya. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah sang Cloud Guardian sambil membawa dua piring yang terlihat mengepulkan asap. Ia pun meletakkan sebuah piring di depan Hibari dan sebuah piring di meja yang dihadapnya. Hibari pun melihat isi di atas piring tersebut yang ternyata—

"**Omelet**?"

Menarik kursi, "ya. Memangnya kenapa?" kata Mukuro sembari duduk di atas kursi yang sudah ditariknya. Lelaki berambut hitam itu memandangnya sekilas kemudian menatap ke arah omelet berhiaskan saus tomat tersebut.

"Tidak _pancake_ lagi?" tanyanya sambil mengambil pisau dan garpu seraya mengiris omelet itu menjadi potongan yang lebih kecil.

"Tidak. Bahannya habis. Oya oya, ternyata kau suka dengan _pancake_ buatanku ya, Kyoya?" jawabnya dengan nada menggoda—seperti biasa.

"Tidak. Aku lebih suka _hamburger_ daripada _pancake_." Kata Hibari sambil memasukkan sepotong omelet ke dalam mulutnya.

"Tapi lebih enak _pancake_ dengan sirup _mapple_ buatanku daripada _hamburger_ kesukaanmu itu," kata si pembuat omelet itu membanggakan _pancake_-nya sambil memakan sesuap omeletnya.

"Terserah." Kata Hibari datar sambil terus menyantap sarapannya. Hening kemudian. Mukuro melanjutkan makannya; tidak membalas perkataan Hibari tadi. Sejenak, ketika Hibari sedang menyantap omeletnya dan tidak memperhatikan Mukuro, mata dwiwarna sang ilusionis mendadak menatap sang _skylark_. Merasa tengah ditatap, Hibari-pun balas menatap Mukuro dengan pandangan yang bahkan bisa membuat kucing ketakutan dan anak kecil menangis kencang.

"Apa?" tanya lelaki itu tegas; merasa risih ditatapi seperti itu. Bibir yang ditanya melengkung; membuat sebuah simpul senyum khas di wajahnya.

"Oya oya, tidak apa-apa, hanya saja—"

Dan mendadak ujung lidahnya menjilat ujung bibir sang karnivora.

_Duak_!

Mukuro terjengkal ke belakang dari posisinya tadi, sementara Hibari mengepalkan tangannya seraya mengusap ujung bibirnya.

"Kau melakukan apa tadi, herbivora?" _death-glare_ terpasang di wajahnya.

"Agh! Sakit, Kyoya. Aku hanya membersihkan noda saus tomat di ujung bibirmu itu," kata lelaki berambut biru itu sambil mengelus perutnya yang tadi diberi pukulan oleh Hibari.

"Melakukan itu lagi, kupatahkan lehermu_._" Gertak Hibari kemudian seraya duduk kembali ke kursinya.

"Kufufu, kalau di bibir boleh dong. Seperti yang kulakukan tadi **pagi** sebelum kau ba—"

_Duak_!

Giliran sebuah tonfa terlempar ke arah pria berambut biru indigo itu—dia.

"Ouch! Sakit, Kyoya!" ujarnya sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sempat terkena tonfa metal. Sementara Hibari hanya berbalik duduk dan menghabiskan sarapannya itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia lalu kembali duduk di bangkunya sambil tetap mengelus kepalanya.

"Padahal saat **ciuman pertama** dulu kau tidak—"

_Trang_.

Tonfa mendarat di lantai dengan mulusnya, sementara sehelai rambut berwarna biru terjatuh dengan perlahan. Mukuro menelan ludah.

"Bicara lagi, _kamikorosu_."

Mukuro menyeringai, "kufufu, silakan. Kapanpun semaumu, Hibari Kyoya,"

Hening kembali. Hibari lebih memilih mengabaikan ucapan lelaki itu. Tidak berguna, pikirnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Hibari meletakkan peralatan makannya. Sepertinya ia sudah selesai. Ia pun pergi dan beranjak dari ruang makan—membuat alis Mukuro mengernyit karena setahunya biasanya setelah makan, Hibari akan menunggu Mukuro selesai makan dan mengambil piringnya untuk dicuci.

"Kau mau kemana, Kyoya?" tanya si rambut biru bingung.

"Pergi ke luar. Dan kau tidak perlu tahu kemana." Jawab Hibari singkat.

"Tapi di luar sedang **hujan**, Kyoya," ucap Mukuro melirik sekilas ke arah **jendela** yang berada di samping ruang makan itu yang sedang menampilkan beribu rintik air yang jatuh ke daratan.

"Dengan payung." Ucap si rambut hitam lagi.

"Sepertinya payung kita satu-satunya tertinggal di markas Vongola karena misi beberapa hari yang lalu," ucap Mukuro sambil mengingat payung dengan gambar nanas di atasnya—yang terlihat agak norak dan entah dimana ia mendapatkannya—yang sempat mereka gunakan di hari berhujan dimana mobil mereka—yang sebenarnya mau mereka gunakan untuk ke markas—sedang rusak sementara mereka punya misi darurat hari itu.

"..." Dan Hibari kembali duduk, sementara Mukuro hanya menyeringai tipis.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana, Kyoya?" tanya ilusionis itu lagi.

"Bukan urusanmu. Cepat selesaikan makanmu." Jawab Hibari tegas.

"Oya oya, disiplin seperti biasa. Sejak aku mendiami **rumah** ini denganmu, rasanya aku jadi lebih disiplin," ucap Mukuro kemudian. Mungkin terdengar aneh, mengingat **perkenalan** mereka yang terkesan sangat buruk dan tidak menyenangkan—terutama bagi Hibari yang harus menerima kekalahan di tangan ilusionis berambut abnormal itu. **Satu**-satunya kekalahan yang selalu ia ingat dalam hidupnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak tinggal bersama Sawada saja?" tanya Hibari dengan nada agak—kesal ketika menyebut nama sang '**Langit**'.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Kyoya, kufufu," jawab Mukuro mantap.

"Bohong."

"Eh?" ucap Mukuro sambil mengdipkan matanya—bingung.

"Aku tidak percaya." Kata Hibari singkat.

"Kenapa kau tidak percaya, Kyoya?" tanya lelaki berdarah Italia itu bingung.

"Ingatlah ucapanmu yang '_itu_' di setiap tahunnya." Jawab Hibari singkat tanpa penjelasan mendetail.

Lelaki berambut biru itu meletakkan peralatan makannya sambil mencoba mengingat ucapan yang pernah ia ucapkan pada lelaki itu. Berpikir, berpikir, berpikir dan—

"Ah!"

—sepertinya ia mengingatnya. Ucapan '_itu_'. **Pesan** yang selalu ia katakan setiap ilusinya akan menghilang dan kembali ke penjara air. Pesan yang secara tidak langsung menjadi janji—yang harus tertepati sepuluh tahun kemudian dan bahkan menjadi **hadiah** ulang tahun ke-26 mantan prefek tersebut.

"Tapi, setidaknya aku sudah kembali ke sini kan? Aku tidak sepenuhnya bohong," kata lelaki itu sambil meminum secangkir teh. "Dan aku tidak akan hilang lagi dari hadapanmu, Kyoya,"

Seringai terlukis di wajah lelaki berambut biru itu. Sementara itu, Hibari tidak menjawab. Lelaki itu lebih memilih mengambil piring lelaki ilusionis itu dan beranjak menuju dapur.

"Bisa saja, kan." Ucap Hibari tegas dari dapur.

Mukuro tersenyum. Ia tahu maksud dari yang pasangannya itu katakan. Ia tahu, Cloud Guardian itu hanya tidak mau lelaki itu pergi lagi. Ia tahu, karena dialah satu-satunya yang ingin digigit sampai mati. Ialah satu-satunya orang yang menjadi mangsa Hibari. Dan itu tidak akan berubah. Selamanya.

"Tenang saja, Kyoya," Mukuro bediri dan berjalan menuju dapur. "Aku tidak akan menghilang lagi di **linimasa** kehidupanmu," ucapnya lagi sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang pria berambut hitam itu yang baru saja selesai mencuci peralatan makan mereka.

_Buk_.

"Agh!" Mukuro mengelus perutnya yang disikut keras oleh sang mantan prefek.

"Kalau kau menghilang lagi, kau benar-benar akan kugigit sampai mati."

"Boleh saja. Kapanpun semaumu, Hibari Kyoya, kufufu."

Yah. Selamanya, Mukuro akan tetap menjadi mangsa Hibari. Itu tidak akan berubah.

* * *

.

**End?**

.

* * *

Ehem. Saya tahu ini memang aneh dan pendek dan mungkin inti ceritanya sendiri bahkan nggak ada. Tapi yaaah karena saya kangen nulis _pairing_ ini dan karena akhir-akhir ini saya lagi ngebet kepengen _fluffy_—yang bahkan mungkin fic ini nggak ada _fluffy-fluffy_-nya—makanya saya nekat nulis ini. Dan judulnyaapapulaitu! #tutupmata

Oh iya, soal kata-kata yang saya bold sengaja itu saya ambil dari tema-tema #15harimenulisdiblog milik (at)hurufkecil. Tema-tema yang mirip prompt itu mendorong saya untuk membuat fic ini. Kalau nggak ada, mungkin saya masih WB nulis.

Review tidak review, saya ucapkan terimakasih karena sudah membaca fic aneh ini.


End file.
